


Ahead of the Knock-Knock Jokes

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [5]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post Game, Shrimp, a little risque, giant, semi-undressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Ahead of the Knock-Knock Jokes

Nora and Ewan had both been busy during the solstice, helping out with the agency - albeit reluctantly on Ewan’s part - and so had kind of thrown Christmas for her and the solstice for him together into one big celebration that happened somewhere in between the two. It had been a little crazy and pretty intense, if fun.

Still, she was grateful to hear that New Year’s Eve - while there would be a celebration - would be somewhat more low-key. It had been a long couple of months, dealing with the holidays and extended family and just… so much going on.

So now she was in her room, rummaging in her dresser for something to wear. Ewan was supposed to be picking her up, so she wanted to be warm on the ride over while still looking nice enough for… whatever kind of party this would turn out to be. With Logan involved, there really was no telling.

There was a brief commotion downstairs, which she ignored - her mom had been going crazy getting the house ready for their own New Year’s party, which Nora had to be home for ‘without fail’. Splitting the evening between their two families was going to be interesting, but… at least Ewan also lived in Raven’s Glade, so it shouldn’t be that difficult.

Nora was just turning away from the dresser, jeans in one hand and an oversized sweater in the other, when the door opened.

“Nora, are you…” a voice began, before trailing off… and hollowing out in a very familiar way.

Ewan was in the doorway, his eyes and mouth wide with shock. She was frozen in similar fashion, wearing only a camisole and underwear, but managed to shake herself out of it fast enough to pull him into the room, shutting the door behind him before his head toppled forward.

At least he managed to catch it as she grabbed her clothes and fled into the bathroom, turning as many shades of pink as it was possible for her to do. She yanked on her jeans and the sweater as quickly as she could, stepping back out to find that Ewan had settled onto the bed, his head back in place and looking as red in the face as she felt.

Their eyes met, and both looked away quickly, embarrassed. “I… uh… I’m sorry… your door was cracked open, so your mom thought it was okay…”

“Yeah, I clearly didn’t shut it all the way,” she said, voice dry. Well, what’s done was done. She found socks and the boots she wanted to wear before turning to face him. “Is knocking not a thing you do?”

“I… It… I mean… yes? Usually? Your door was open!”

She waved at him to keep his voice down, not wanting her parents - especially her dad - to suspect anything was wrong. “Well… now you know for the future to announce your presence better or something.”

He sighed. “I really am sorry. I’ll… yes, I’ll definitely remember to knock from now on.”

“Good.” She nodded, and then eyed his position on her bed; he took up a fair chunk of the space, his weight causing him to sink into the mattress a good bit. “You really  _ are _ a giant,” she remarked, smirking.

Ewan followed her gaze and huffed out a laugh. “It’s not my fault you’re such a shrimp. Are you sure this isn’t a kid’s bed?”

She shot him a glare and tried to push him to the side, but he wouldn’t budge; if anything, he just became dead weight, sinking even further into the bed. “You… ugh!” When it was clear she wasn’t going to get him to move, she opted for the next best thing.

Nora sat on him.

He stiffened slightly, and she snuck a glance at him, seeing the flush creeping back onto his cheeks.  _ Serves him right _ , she thought, amused, as she began to put on her socks. After a moment she felt his arms hesitantly wrap around her waist, pulling her against him and holding her steady. Her boots presented a problem, though; sitting on him, she was suddenly much higher than normal and couldn’t reach them. When she tried to wriggle out of his grasp so she could at least lean down for them, his arms just tightened around her, refusing to let her go.

“Ewan… I need to get my boots on if you want us to go anywhere,” she admonished, jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

He gave a soft grunt - which she suspected was more amused than actually injured - and shook his head. “Nope. I’ve caught you, and we’re staying right here.”

She snorted and nudged him again. “Technically  _ I _ sat on  _ you _ , you know.” He still wouldn’t budge and she sighed heavily. “You really should let me go before Dad comes to check on us.”

That did get results. He very reluctantly released her so she could retrieve her boots, though his arms went right back around her waist while she put them on. Only when she was dressed in everything save her jacket did he finally let her go, almost pouting as she stood up.

He did laugh when she grabbed her jacket and put it on, though, his hand gently brushing the embroidered shrimp on its sleeve. “I knew you’d be wearing it soon enough.”

She huffed, turning away. “Only because I haven’t had a chance to buy a different one.” Not that she actually would. Despite the obnoxious joke, the jacket was high quality and ridiculously warm - perfect for the bike. She would just have to one-up him in the future. Already she was thinking about what she could do for his birthday. “You ready to go?”

“Because I haven’t been waiting on you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Well, if  _ someone _ hadn’t walked in without knocking, I would’ve been finished getting ready before now.”

While true, it was the wrong thing to say. His face heated up again, and for the second time that afternoon, she got to deal with the major downside of him being a Dullahan.

Well… at least it was amusing, now.


End file.
